helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakuteka Take a chance
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' October 10, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show 50th Single (2012) Next: TBA 52nd Single (2013)]] Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance; Trembling by Excitement Take a chance) is the 51st single of Morning Musume, set to be released on October 10, 2012. It will be released in 8 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, Limited F, and Single V. Tracklist Regular Edition #Wakuteka Take a chance #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A (普通の少女A, A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B #Wakuteka Take a chance #Futsuu no Shoujo A - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; One million point love) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Upper Light Ver.) Limited Edition D #Wakuteka Take a chance #Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!, Keep your belief absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) DVD #Wakuteka Take a chance (Close-up Morning Musume Ver.) Limited Edition F #Wakuteka Take a chance #Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Wakuteka Take a chance (Instrumental) Single V #Wakuteka Take a chance #Wakuteka Take a chance (Beauty Version) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #TBA Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Concert Performances *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information *Chorus: **Wakuteka Take a chance ***Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) ***Ishida Ayumi & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) ***Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is the second single where Michishige Sayumi is leader of Morning Musume. *Each copy of the single will come with an A3 size poster. *A dance rehearsal version of the title track was uploaded to Morning Musume's official YouTube ''channel. *A dance rehearsal version of the title track with the dance teachers was uploaded to ''YouTube. *All members have at least two solo lines in this single. *It was rumored that the Limited Editions contained songs sang by the individual generations and that Kudo Haruka would not be featured in the dance shot due to an injury, but it was proven false. *Ishida Ayumi is not featured in the dance shot due to an injury. *Second Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *When revealing the first Music Video, it was stated on the Morning Musume Blog that it was only temporary, and another one will be coming out soon. *According to Suzuki Kanon, Ren'ai Hunter, One•Two•Three, and Wakuteka Take a chance are linked together to make a story. Concert Performances *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* External Links Wakuteka Take a chance Official site Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:10 Members Line-Up